


Dark Before the Dawn

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn comes to tell Dinah, so she can let the memory rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Final Night inspired this. Before the yellow bug.

No one had come to tell me about Oliver. Not any of the ones who should have.

I found out from his son. The one I had never known about. The one he had not…I think.

But Hal…

It's J'onn who finds me, once the relief efforts give us breathing room. He knows what this means to me.

Slowly, in English words aloud, and detailed mental imagery to help convey it, he tells me just what Kyle did, how it was Hal who came back to Earth at long last, still bearing the impressions of godly power…

Hal, who remembered at last what we were all about. J'onn sees and feels as the pride and warmth rekindles for the man we both called friend, brother in arms, teammate.

The tears that fall are not truly ones of grief. They can't be; I shed those the day I heard what Coast City had driven him to. These are for the redemption of my friend.

I hope he's with Barry and Ollie now, laughing about the good old days.


End file.
